Doll
by 88EvilnBored88
Summary: Patty finds a doll on a mission to a Witch's house and discovers its a living being that can turn into a human but when Kid finds out he falls for the beautiful doll trying to find a cure for this curse she's been put upon as Maka tries to regain her lost memories of her former life. But will she be able to keep it a secret? Slightly AU KidxMaka
1. Chapter 1

"Okay girls search the area and I'll contact my Father" Death the Kid said as Liz nodded and Patty saluted. Kid made a few motions with his hands and a shinigami skull appeared on the ground and flashed a hologram of Lord Death in his jagged robe and skull masked.

The trio was sent on a mission to hunt down a witch that lived under the Sahara Desert who did experiments on meisters and weapons to create something horrifying by killing a bunch of human souls to get the academy's attention and when someone signed up to go check it out they would never return.

Things got so bad that Lord Death had to send his son to put an end to the madness but when they arrived it was abandoned with no sign of life. The room was dark and deserted with sand everywhere and jars full of animals for little experiments.

While Kid explained the situation to his Father, Liz went searching to find anything strange but still scared out of her mind silently sobbing as she tip toed through the underground laboratory. Lately Patty has been not acting like herself lately and would blow up easily or just go unnaturally quiet for more than 3 minutes which concerned her sister and meister.

Patty has been feeling like she's been alone without any best friend she could call her own. Patty looked around being completely unfazed by the dark creepy room as she searched for anything like human souls or missing meisters and weapons but sadly nothing.

Patty kicked some of the sand around while crossing her arms looking for something really anything to do. She slipped on a piece of paper and landed face first on the floor, she groaned and turned her head to see something under the laboratory table she didn't seem to notice before.

It was a doll. Patty immediately sat up and looked around to see Lord Death teasing Kid and Liz looking like she'll pee herself if anything sneaks up on her and turned her attention back to the doll.

She reached a hand out and picked up the clay doll with joints stitched together with fabric covering its body. The doll itself was beautiful and Patty examined the beautiful doll knowing it looks fragile. She was used to being careful with stuff like this because her meister would get on her about being gentle and not destroy the symmetry of the mansion.

The doll was a ball-jointed doll with intricate designs on its face as if it could be real person. She had long blonde hair that was cut in the front where her bangs shaped her face. The doll had porcelain pale skin that looked like snow and big glassy emerald green eyes that looked like emeralds themselves and soft pink lips. The beautiful doll is covered in a silk and satin mint green kimono with a black belt and wooden sandals strapped to her feet.

"Pretty~" Patty said out loud but then covered her mouth quickly and checking if anyone heard and saw that no one noticed and then sighed in relief. _Maybe I could take this doll home and I can't just leave it here also Kid and Sis will probably not care._ Patty liked that idea and agreed with herself then gently placed the doll under her cowboy hat and secured the doll in place not noticing the gentle smile with glassy emerald eyes full of excitement on the dolls face.

She turned back to her meister and big sister with a big smile on her face and skipped over to the group "When could we go home kid-kun, onee-chan?" Patty asked feigning innocence.

"Right now Patty since our work here is done. Did you girls find anything out of the ordinary?" Kid questioned as they pulled their cloaks on to protect themselves from the laughing sun's rays but Patty tried to be extra careful not to knock her hat off or break the fragile doll.

"Nope~ unless you count sand and creepy stuff then nothing" Patty said trying to be happy so she won't look suspicious.

"Glad to see your okay Patty we were kind of worried that you weren't acting like yourself" Liz said with a sigh of relief. Patty felt guilty making them worry but brushed it off. Liz and Patty transformed into guns and Patty begged inside that the doll would go with her in gun form instead of revealing the fact she was hiding a doll that would probably be either destroyed or experimented on to see if the witch had done anything to it.

Unfortunately that was not the case and the doll didn't go with Patty and when she transformed into a gun the doll fell into mid air till Kid caught the doll and looked at it.

"Oh no" Patty yelled in resonance as a gun and then transformed back into her regular form along with Liz and snatched the doll out of Kid's hand protectively.

"Patty…? Where did you find this?" Kid interrogated.

"Nowhere" Patty answered immediately.

"It came from somewhere" Kid replied not believing Patty.

"Well then it came from a place called nowhere" Patty answered snidely holding the doll to her chest being careful not to break it.

"Patty what are you doing with a doll anyway" Liz asked raising an eyebrow at her stubborn little sister.

"I made a friend!" Patty answered holding the doll in front of them "She's really pretty so I'm going to keep her"

"May I see it?" Kid asked holding a hand out and Patty hugged the doll against her chest and shaking her head "no"

"Why not?" Kid asked confused to why Patty was being stubborn and not sharing.

"Because you're going to be a creepy and examine the doll checking if it's perfectly symmetrical and probably remove the dolls clothes or place it on displace where I can't reach when you do realize it's perfectly symmetrical so no you can't see it" Patty ranted while hugging the doll to her chest and sticking her tongue out.

Liz snickered at Patty's argument knowing it was true and Kid looked slightly hurtful look. "Then who's going to hold it when we're heading home?" Kid questioned slyly.

"I will of course" Patty said like it was obvious.

"You know because he can't hold one of us while on Beelzebub" Liz said sighing and Kid smirked while Patty growled.

"I have a better idea!" Patty suggested.

*25 minutes later*

Patty was holding Liz in one hand and in the other hand she was cradling the doll in her arms while piggy-backing on Kid's back as the wind and sand blew past them on Beelzebub riding through the Sahara desert.

"This is seriously unnecessary" Kid complained and Liz agreed sweat dropping "Patty's a stubborn one"

"Well I said I had an idea didn't mean you had to agree to it?" Patty questioned with a laughing.

"We had to agree to it because you threatened of living in the desert!" Kid yelled growling slightly. Patty positioned the doll to where it was sitting on Kid's head and pushing his hair down from the blowing wind.

"We're keeping the doll and that's final she'll be my best friend and live with us at the Mansion maybe it could be Kid-kun's girlfriend considering it's symmetrical and he always denies every girl who asked him out making up an excuse of 'Not being symmetrical enough'" Patty suggested mimicking Kid's voice.

"Hey I don't talk like that!" Kid yelled at Patty as she started to play with the dolls arms.

"You're suggesting Kid goes out with a doll? But true he always turns down every girl that asks him out" Liz said thinking back to every girl running away crying when Kid ranted about their symmetry.

"Well if I saw the doll I would know it was symmetrical or not" Kid complained pouting.

Liz's reflection showed up on the gun Patty was holding that was next to the doll on Kid's head having one hand support the doll and the other hand on Liz's gun form supporting the doll and Liz got a better look at the doll. "Yup it's symmetrical if you saw it and really pretty no wonder Patty was protecting the doll you would probably fall in love with it" Liz said chuckling at the thought of kid marrying a doll.

Patty tore a piece of her cloak off and some string and wrapped it around the doll to make a little cloak to protect the doll from the sun's rays. "Patty what are you doing?" Liz asked confused as to why her little sister was making a cloak.

"The doll looked hot in the sun so I thought I could cover it up" Patty explained while tying the string to hold the fabric in place.

"What's going on up there" Kid said trying to look up but couldn't because there was Liz and the doll on his head.

"Nothing" Patty responded and went back to playing with the doll and talking to her big sister. "What are you going to name the doll Patty?" Liz asked.

"Maka" Patty replied smiling.

"That's a pretty name but why Maka?" Kid asked.

"Oh because it looks like a Maka" Patty replied giggling,_ and because she told me…_ Patty thought to herself.

**Author's Notes a place where weird stuff is normal…**

**EnB: I'VE BEEN DYING TO WRITE THIS STORY FOREVER!**

**Kid: This reminds me too much of Maka the Bunny**

**EnB: Well it's not Maka the Bunny because it's a doll not a bunny and this one will be like toy story in a way and the author who wrote Maka the Bunny needs to update soon because I'm dying to read her next chapter!**

**Maka: Why did you decide on a doll instead of something else?**

**EnB: Because you look like a doll and I've been obsessed with drawing ball jointed dolls because they're beautiful works of art that are extremely expensive but kind of worth it even if they are kind of creepy**

**Kid: Is this another KiMa?**

**EnB: What do you think genius I'm a KiMa writer so…put the pieces together dumbass **

**Kid: Jeez you're grouchy**

**EnB: Am not!**

**Kid: Are too**

**EnB: Am not!**

**Maka: MAKA-CHOP *slams two books into their heads***

**Kid and EnB: x_x *knocked out***

**Maka: *sigh* sorry about that 88EvilnBored88 does not own Soul Eater and check out her other stories like Black Blood Angel and Re-Edit version Reaper and Witch. Review, Favorite, Follow and PM us to do other stuff like help out, talk, or do other pairings (A/N: NO SoMa sorry just not my style) **

**See you in the next chapter. Review or I take your soul!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note is a place full of emotional tears...from a certain Author…**

**EnB: *sobbing tears of joy* you guys really love this story! I'm so happy for the reviews!**

**Maka: *sighs* you're an emotional mess EnB…*gives a handkerchief*…There, there **

**EnB: *sniffles* Gomenasai I can't help it *takes handkerchief blowing nose really loudly* they really loved it**

**Maka: -_- keep it… 88EvilnBored88 does not own Soul Eater and enjoy chapter 2 of Doll.**

**Chapter 2: Secrets**

The trio finally made it back from the investigation of the Witch's lair located in the Sahara desert but Patty brought home a doll she refused to leave behind and threatened to never leave the desert unless she had it her way in coming home considering Patty refused to share the doll with her meister Death the Kid.

After Kid talked to his Father through his spell at the Sahara it was already late at night and the laughing sun was replaced with the creepy grinning moon that its smile seemed to warped around its entire face and the eyes to the crescent moon and its eyes look sleepless while it grinded its teeth with blood seeping through.

Kid and Patty landed Beelzebub in front of Gallows Manor's front yard. The grass was cut short and there was two red, black, and white skull guillotines on both sides of the property that seemed to be lined up. The manor itself was huge and had the same color palette as the guillotines with shinigami skulls.

Patty slid off Kid's back and Kid sighed with relief that they're home to their perfectly symmetrical Manor. There was light snoring coming from the older demon pistol and Patty just giggled quietly. Patty was still holding onto the doll and made a big yawn exhausted from the mission they've been on.

"You tired Patty?" Kid asked not tired at all. Shinigamis don't need to sleep that often, only for a couple of hours and they can go days without a wink of sleep.

"Yep me and Maka are going to bed, goodnight Kid-kun" Patty said groggily and then skipped into the house upstairs to Liz's room and tucked the gun in bed knowing she won't be waking up anytime soon and then skipped down the hall way till Kid called out.

"Patty remember we have school tomorrow"

"Okay~" Patty replied before entering her room. It was covered in posters of animals and stuff animals. The walls were light pink and had white carpet flooring, a canopy bed with white blankets and pillows over topping the colorful blankets and quilts scattered above. The room was very girly but seemed to suit the younger demon pistol.

There was a window behind the canopy bed and that seemed to let the moonlight seem into the room filling it with the light. The moonlight bathed the beautiful doll making the light come off its sculpted feature beautifully.

Patty wasn't paying attention much as she went towards her walk in closet to pull out a pair of satin purple pajama pants and a royal blue tank top. As Patty was changing out of her clothes not really bothering to pay attention to her surroundings as the doll Maka's body started to glow a bright light blue.

When Patty turned around now changed in her pajamas and instead of seeing a ball jointed doll she saw a beautiful petite girl with long blonde hair that went to her waist and cut bangs in the front that seem to shape her porcelain features as the doll before with big glassy wide eyed emerald green eyes full of shock and happiness.

The only thing different other than being life sized…she was naked.

The girl looked down and her happiness turned into a red blush of embarrassment as she tried to cover her body with her long hair. "Uh um…" the girl stuttered out unsure what to say to Patty who seemed unfazed by the fact that there's a stranger naked or maybe just too naïve to understand but actually seemed happy that her friend was real instead of imaginary.

"Ne, are you Maka-chan?" Patty asked with a smile growing.

The girl looked up still with a crimson red face of embarrassment of this extremely awkward situation and instead of just speaking not trusting her voice just nodded. Suddenly there was eight taps on the door and the knob turned and before Patty and Maka had time to react or hide Death the Kid walked into Patty's room.

"Hey Patty you alright in-…" Kid looked up and saw Patty in pajamas standing by her closet with a smile and a naked girl covering herself with her long hair with a red face and wide eyes. Kid's face flushed with embarrassment not knowing what to say as a wave of suffocating awkward silence appeared into the room.

"…here" Kid said finishing his sentence but his eyes were looking everywhere but Maka's nude form.

Patty started to fume and went into a psychotic rant "YOU PERVERTED ASSHOLE!" Patty screamed as she sucker punched Kid square in the face and beating him to the ground before Kid had time to react she kicked him out the door into the hall and closed the door.

When she closed the door and turned around leaning against the wood and turned her attention back to the girl who is covering herself with her pillows. "Um…Do you have any clothes I could wear?" Maka asked in a voice only Patty could hear.

Patty smiled and nodded "Yup you look like my clothes might fix you but they might be a bit of baggy" Patty explained as she locked the door to make sure Kid doesn't walk in and then went over to her closet and started searching for some clothes till she found a light blue silk night gown with thin straps and went to her knees and then gave her a pair of underwear to cover up as well.

"Thank you…um what's your name?" Maka asked after getting changed in the bathroom and came out to sit on the plush bed.

Patty smiled brightly flashing her white teeth "My name is Patty" Patty answered in a bouncy with a slightly tired voice.

Eight taps against the door again "Patty can I come in without getting a full blown psychotic rant" Kid asked through the white wooden door and the Maka and Patty looked at each other then back at the door.

"Promised not to be a perverted asshole again?" Patty yelled back

"I'm sorry I didn't know you had company…" Kid apologized blushing slightly from embarrassment.

"Well you shouldn't walk in on people" Patty said but Maka cut her off in a soft calm voice "Patty let him in, I guess I should explain myself"

"Patty pouted but agreed "Fine…" Patty walked over and opened the door only to have her meister fall flat on his face from listening in through the door and Patty growled as Kid stood up and brushed off his clothes checking if there are any wrinkles or dirt.

"Okay can someone please explain to me what happened before I came here" Kid asked with a calm expression crossing his arms over his chest. He looked at the Maka and realized she was perfectly symmetrical but resist the urge to let his OCPD to get the best of him.

Patty got an idea and took the opportunity to use it because she's never got to do it before "One minute I need to grab something" Patty answered holding one finger up as she ran under her bed to grab Lord Death knows what.

As Patty started searching through her room and made a _mental note: Clean room and don't just shove everything under the bed to avoid Kid's symmetry cleaning fixation_.

Maka and Kid stared at each other in a comfortable silence and Kid felt a light pink blush crept into his cheeks as the Maka's green cat-like eyes stared at him and smiled and her eyes seemed to brighten up whenever the girl smile.

"My names Maka, what's yours?" Maka asked holding up a small hand out.

"Death the Kid" Kid answered grasping the smaller porcelain skin hand with his slightly larger pale hand with a metallic shinigami ring on his middle finger and shook her hand firmly. "Nice to meet you, I can see that you have a very mature and calm soul" Maka responded and Kid looked at her quizzically

"You can see my soul?" Kid asked and she nodded. "I FOUND IT!" Patty yelled as she started to set up a small knee high wooden table with a red table cloth and antique tea set filled with hot tea in the kettle and three fancy tea cups full with hot tea. There was little pitcher filled with cream and a little dish filled with sugar. Patty set three pillows around the table to where the cups were placed. Where she got the tea set and tea is beyond the two of them but chose not to question the younger demon pistol.

Maka took a seat in the middle seat between Patty and Kid while Kid sat on the left of Maka and Patty sat on the right to Maka.

"Can you explain to me please?" Kid asked.

**Author's notes are a place where cliffhangers are horrible yet enjoyable…**

**EnB: Okay I'm done with the emotional crying and ready to say THANK YOU GUYS FOR SUPPORTING ME AND I LOVE YOU MORE THAN BUNNIES!**

**Kid: What about symmetry?**

**EnB: THAT TOO also I will try my very best to update all my stories but it's very hard with little laptop time and polls that say they want me to focus on Reaper and Witch as well as Clock Keeper which I am re writing because that was horrible writing I did for an awesome story so I'm going to re try that one.**

**Maka: 88EvilnBored88 does not own Soul Eater and please support this story with reviews, follows, favorites, and PM us ideas you want us to do or just to chat we'll also try to help you out with your stories if you need the help**

**EnB: See you in the next chapter and check out the polls! :D LOVE. YOU. MORE. THAN. BUNNIES. Also check out my other stories too**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: One day bunnies will overcome the world and I will be there to rule them like gods…angry gods…**

**Kid: *looks up at quote on the line above* what the fuck EnB…**

**EnB: *looks up from playing with makeup* what?**

**Kid: You'll rule a bunny filled world? Seriously -_-**

**EnB: *taking eye liner and drawing 5 lines over mouth* Yeah do you have a problem with me ruling?**

**Kid: *looks EnB up and down then just stares* Yes**

**EnB: *evil poker face o_o and grabs eye liner* Kid… Hold still for a little while, will you…**

**Kid: *backing away* EnB put the black crayon down… *running away***

**Maka: *sigh* 88EvilnBored88 does not own Soul Eater enjoy the story**

**Chapter 3: A Tea Party**

"Patty what is all of this?" Kid asked gesturing to the table and tea set, confused to what the younger Thompson sister was planning and Patty just smiled deviously grabbing Maka's small hand and guiding her to sit on one of the pillows to where the tea set was and Maka followed along not really questioning what she was planning but knew she could trust the energetic girl and took a seat having her sit on her knees.

Patty then ran over and picked up a giant teddy bear and placed it next to Maka leaning it against the canopy bed. "We're going to have a tea party Kid-kun!" Patty said in a loud energetic voice while striking a pose to gesture to Maka who was currently pouring a cup of hot tea for herself.

Kid just stared at the two of them and face palmed out of frustration. Kid was starting to get a headache from all this and decided hot tea would be nice.

Patty sat down on one of the ends of the table and held a cup "Can you pour me a cup Maka-dear" Patty asked trying to pull off a British accent but it failed horribly. Maka gave a small smile and nodded carefully pouring a cup of tea in a practiced motion like she was use to this "Hai".

Her little smile turned into a frown when she saw Kid standing rubbing his temples with a look of agitation with his eyes closed and Maka stood up from her spot walking gracefully around the giant teddy bear and stood in front of him staring at him wondering what he was thinking.

Patty watched with amusement on her face _Aw someone likes you Kid-kun~ _Patty thought to herself waiting what her friend would do next as she munched on a cookie.

She had a look of curiosity painted on her face as she stared at Kid who didn't seem to notice as he fought his headache not noticing big emerald eyes staring at him.

When Kid opened golden yellow eyes only to meet big green eyes staring at him with a look of confusion and curiosity.

Startled Kid jumped back and landed ungracefully on the carpet floor a distance away from the petite girl. Maka just tilted her head to the side confused "What is it? Are you hurt?" Maka asked walking up to the fallen figure.

"Sorry it's nothing you just startled me" Kid apologized trying to cool down the heated blush from his pale face. "Oh okay" Maka replied and offered a small frail hand to the young Shinigami and felt his face heat up again when he took the small hand and lifted himself off the floor and stared into her glassy emerald eyes for a while but snapped out of his trance to turn to the demon pistol currently eating a cookie and staring at the two of them in anticipation.

"What?" Kid asked Patty who was staring "Why are you staring at us like you're expecting something" Kid asked folding his arms as he glared at the girl.

"I'm waiting for you guys to kiss like in big sister's TV shows she always watches." Patty replied as she finished her cookie.

Kid's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed at the words but Maka seemed unfazed by it and just went over to sit by Patty and drink her cup of lukewarm tea. "Kid, are you just going to stand there blushing like an idiot or are you going to join us for our late night tea party! Mr. Stuffing is waiting for you~" Patty yelled.

Kid sighed knowing it was pointless to argue with Patty and took a seat across from the doll girl who was sipping her tea but stopped mid sip to notice Kid's stare. Kid looked away quickly; he didn't realize he was staring at her.

Kid coughed awkwardly and the two girls stared up at him waiting for what he was going to say "So Maka was it? What are you or are you the doll Patty brought home?" Kid questioned the petite girl and she just tilted her head but flinched slightly when Patty slammed her hands on the short table.

Kid inwardly flinched but turned to face Patty whose hands were slammed against the table with an upset expression on her childish face "That's rude Kid-kun! We try having a nice tea party and you go be an interrogating jackass with a rude question!-"Patty ranted was stop by a small hand held up in front of her.

It was Maka's hands and she had a calm expression on her face and Patty cooled off sitting down suddenly which was a shock to Kid but chose not to question that. Maka turned her gaze to Kid who was slightly shocked expression and answered in a soft tone "Yes I'm the doll Patty brought with her but I don't really know what I am" Maka answered turning her gaze to her half emptied tea cup.

The atmosphere of the room has turned serious and depressing and Kid broke the silence "How did you turn from doll to human" Kid asked Maka who still had her gaze fixed on the cup. Patty looked like she was about to blow up but something inside of her not to do it.

"I'm not entirely sure how but I know it's not going to last forever but like I said I have no memory of when I transformed into a human or whatever I am" Maka responded her eyes never turning to Kid just kept staring at the cup as if afraid to face the questions.

"You're going to change back?!" Patty snapped into the conversation before Kid could continue questioning she started shaking Maka's shoulders back and forth ranting "You can't change back! We're going to be best friends forever and ever and go to school together and have snacks and play together and I wanted to teach you my skills in origami animals!" Patty cried out listing the things they were planning together.

Maka answered but it came out in pauses as she was being shaken by the blonde "I'm sorry Patty-chan but I'm pretty sure the doll form is a curse-"Maka was cut off when her shoulders were released from being shaken by Patty.

Patty stood up with her head lowered as she let her short hair cover her eyes in a hooded shadow making it ominous "Patty are you alright" Kid asked his sister concerned how she was taking the news.

Patty turned to face Kid and she stepped onto the short table with her head still lowered and Maka moved the tea set to make sure it won't make a mess as she watched her friend while pouring another cup of tea.

Patty's head shot up with a determined look, fire burning behind those cerulean blue eyes full of psychotic rage and determination. She leaned forward pointing a finger in Kid's face and said or more like demanded "OKAY I'VE DECIDED THAT ME AND YOU ARE GOING TO FIND A CURE FOR MAKA-DEAR'S CURSE AND IF YOU DENY OR TALK ME OUT OF IT I SWEAR I'LL BITE YOUR FINGER OFF AND YOU'LL BE EVEN MORE ASYMMETRICAL THAN YOU ALREADY ARE YOU HALF STRIPED ZEBRA!"

Kid sweat dropped at the finger in his face and knew she wasn't joking there were the fires of hell burning behind those blue eyes and he did not want to be in its pathway. Realization hit him when she called him a "half striped zebra" and his eyes started shaking and his body quivered as his OCD started to echo those words in his head.

Finally Kid broke down crying in the corner on his hands and knees banging his fist on the floor while his other hid his face from showing the tears to others. "I'M DISGUSTING HORRIBLE GARBAGE THAT DOESN'T DESERVE TO LIVE ANOTHER SECOND! JUST LEAVE ME OUTSIDE TOMORROW ON GARBAGE DAY TO BE TAKEN TO THE DUMP!" Kid cried out and Patty started to burst out laughing on the short table. She always loved to see the reactions Kid would give when she came up with new nicknames that seemed to give a different reaction especially when it involves asymmetrical stuff.

Maka had a concerned look at the scene and put her tea down and padded over to the sobbing figure not really sure what to do as he murmured insults about himself being garbage and disgusting. Maka crouched down to where her legs were in front as she leaned down wondering what his issue was.

Maka has never been in a situation like this before and doesn't really know how to interact with others or the protocol of what to do and what not to do so she picked up Kid's head so he would look at her and she shifted so she could sit on her knees and hugged his head in her chest thinking it would comfort him in some kind of way.

Only it was the opposite, when he was in the middle of his self hatred. When his head was picked up he was wondering what she was doing and the moment she hugged him in between her petite form his entire face flushed from porcelain pale to bright red in the matter of seconds being smothered in her bosom.

Patty was watching the whole scene snickering to herself when she saw the look on Kid's face while moving his hands in the air not really sure what to do being suffocated and losing oxygen quickly. _This is way better than Big sisters shows…_ Patty thought to herself.

Maka felt Kid go limp and not tense and released him from the smothering hug and he fell onto her lap sleeping with a little blood dripping of his nose for some reason. "Patty-chan what do I do he just fell asleep? Is he dead? There's blood coming out of his nose." Maka called Patty over and she went over to Maka to take a look at the body in Maka's lap.

"No he's not dead Maka-dear he's just perverted-idiot" Patty replied examining the body and then Patty started to yawn from lack of sleep and glanced at the Hello Kitty clock on her wall 3:00 a.m.

"We have to go to bed because me and you have school tomorrow~" Patty said in a groggy but chirpy voice.

"Patty-chan where am I going to sleep and what about Kid-kun" Maka asked still holding the unconscious boy in her lap.

"Eh, just leave him" Patty responded.

"Patty I can't just leave him here" Maka said.

Patty sighed knowing she was right "Fine I'll get a sleeping bag and he can sleep there, me and you will share my bed okay?" Patty assured her and she just smiled at her and nodded.

After 15 minutes of setting up the sleeping bag and getting everything cleaned up from the tea party. Patty was able to place the butterfly sleeping bag next to the canopy bed where Maka and Patty grabbed Kid's legs and arms to drag him over to the spot they placed the sleeping bag. Maka then grabbed a black comforter and pillow for Kid and wrapped his body in it.

Maka couldn't help but smile at the stoic boy's innocent expression on his face as he slept and then turned to Patty who was grabbing a night cap to secure on Maka's head. Patty then crawled in on the left side of the bed and Maka followed along crawling into the right side of the bed quietly stepping over Kid's sleeping form.

Once they were tucked into bed, Patty turned off the lamp light and stared up at the ceiling thinking about how this all happened and then turned to face Maka who was facing away from her.

"Hey Maka-chan, can I ask you something?" Patty asked in a tired whisper.

"I'll try to give you an answer the best I can" Maka replied as a yes to ask the question.

"How are you able to do that resonance thingy where we can talk to each other?"

**Author's Note:**

**EnB: BAM CHAPTER 3 for you people**

**Kid: Oh yeah a Happy birthday to EnB's little sister because it's her birthday**

**Maka: On the fourth of July! *blows on party horn***

**EnB: Dedication to my little sis and to honor that I will be writing a story she has requested for me to do. I will try my best to get it posted so that's my birthday present to her**

**Maka: *whispers to kid* she took the cheap way out…**

**Kid: *whispers to Maka* Yeah it's because she's broke**

**EnB: *hears it all* you guys are….*pull out giant hammer* SO MEAN!**

**Kid & Maka: RUN *running away***

**EnB: *chasing with hammer in hand* RAWRRRRRR**

**Patty: *giggles and holds up a sign "88EvilnBored88 does not own Soul Eater please review, follow, and favorite. New stories coming soon as well as re writes and updates, also one more Happy birthday to EnB's little sister Ali LOVE YOU"***


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes say…don't damn my soul**

**A/N: Okay I'm updating…R&R I don't own Soul Eater and Help Wanted: Editor needed**

* * *

It was freezing cold in the Sahara desert at night, so cold you could even get frost bite if you stayed out in the sandy night long enough. A woman in a thick heavy cloak trudged through the freezing sand. The sand that was as thick as snow could be as the woman in black jumper and boots continued to walk through.

The grinning crescent moon was on the horizon of the sand to make it appear as the moon was just a few steps away from you. When the woman made it to the stone house and down the steps to the underground laboratory, the woman removed her cloak to reveal a black jumper that went to her knees and elbows with an arrow tail and black hood with a snake eye at each side to look like eyes. The woman is holding a basket in one hand and the other holding the cloak in her arms.

The woman had honey eyes, tan skin, and spiky short hair that went down to her shoulders and two long strands twisted to a braid. (A/N: if you seriously don't know who this is just stop reading because your unworthy of continuing) "MAKA CHANGE BACK I BROUGHT YOU FOOD" Medusa yelled and it felt like the laboratory shook under the snake woman's voice as it echoed.

"…" There was an awkward silence for a few moments.

"MAKA CHANGE BACK OR STARVE" Medusa yelled and there was still no answer.

Medusa started to worry why she wasn't changing back and decided to put the basket of bread down and started to search every inch of the stone brick room to find no ball-jointed doll. Medusa was now fuming with anger since her experiment was gone._ Think you can run away from your fate huh? I will find you and you better pray I don't find you I'll be sending the demon swordsman after you._ Medusa thought darkly to herself and out of anger she started to mutter

"Snake, snake, cobra, cobra….snake, snake, cobra, cobra" and as activated by the words the laboratory exploded into a thousand bits and pieces. Medusa then pulled out something from her hidden pocket in her black jumper. It looked like a toothpick but Medusa muttered a spell that made the supposed toothpick become a broom with an arrow tip at the front end and the other end bristle.

Medusa sat on one side of the broom and held on with both hands. The broom started to levitate into the sky before turning a certain direction and zooming off into the sky. The moon looked like it was stifling a snicker at Medusa's misery.

_I have to find that doll before she remembers everything…_

* * *

While in Death City, the younger demon pistol and unconscious reaper were sleeping peacefully. A certain doll wasn't finding much peace as she squirmed in the soft plush mattress and kicked the soft comforter. Maka was twisting and turning her sleep but it wasn't enough to wake the younger Thompson sister since she sleeps like a rock.

Once Maka finally settled in one place at the corner of the bed her face scrunched up in the look of fear like she was ready to scream you just didn't know when. The bottom of Maka's lip quivered as her eyes twitch as if being put through excruciating pain.

* * *

_It was a dark room. Not the shadow dark but a midnight, pitch black room of nothing can be even visible. No sun or light can be seen whatsoever even if you squinted._

_The sound of a child sobbing can all that can be heard in the pitch black room, you could say it was heartbreaking. The sound of locks twisting and turning to the eerie sound of a creaking door soon opened to a woman with a pretty face twisted in a snake like expression. Her eyes squinted and smile of insanity._

_The light of the white corridors shined in the sunless room. The light shined on a girl that looked about 7 years old, wearing an orange overall dress and white long sleeved undershirt with no shoes just white knee socks. The girl had short dirty blonde hair put up in pigtails, green eyes, and skin not of porcelain but skin scattered with bruises and cuts as well as a purple and black blemish just below her eye._

_The little girl looked up with tears staining her bloodshot eyes and a runny nose. "You try to defy me again and I will personally feed you to the snakes. UNDERSTOOD?" Medusa said with the insane smile twisted her features into a menacing look at the child and she quickly nodded with a whimper coming from her lips as she sniffled and stood up shuffling to the older woman._

"_Good now let's continue your studies if you get the answer wrong you will get whatever punishment seems suited for you and do not talk unless answering a question I give you. Also I will be called Lady Medusa got it child?" Medusa stated as the two walked down the brightly lit corridors that made the little girl's eyes strain and quickly nodded _

"_Yes Lady medusa" the little girl said in a child voice as she sniffled wiping the blood and snot from her nose._

"_Lady Medusa" the little girl asked and the snake woman turned around with a dull expression on her face as she stopped walking. _

"_What is it child?"_

"_When can I go home to mama and papa?" the little girl asked with a gleam of hope in her eyes._

"_You can never go home, child. This is your home and you are an experiment" Medusa stated in an amusing flash in her eyes as she saw the hope in the child's eyes shatter into a million pieces and went back to silence._

_The little girl and the snake woman passed a door with two snakes twisted together with intricate designs. "AH STOP IT RAGNAROK THAT HURTS QUIT IT. I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH BEING BEATEN UP" a childish voice yelled_

"_SHUT UP IDIOT, THIS IS ALL YOU'RE FAULT" another voice yelled_

"_AHH IT'S DARK IN HERE I CAN'T SEE"_

"_Lady Medusa who was that" the little girl asked._

"_It's none of your concern so stay out of it" Medusa said in a menacing tone and the girl instantly shut her mouth not wanting to get hurt._

_The girl and the snake woman continued walking down the white halls till they made it to a small library with a desk and a chalkboard. The woman commanded the girl to sit in the chair and then set down a thick book that looked too contained over a thousand pages and two notebooks with a pencil. "Read this book and explain in your own words or you don't eat understand doll" Medusa said before walking out of the room and towards the direction of the room where the girl heard yelling._

_The little girl grew older and those times she wouldn't get hurt very often but put through other punishments even if they're unexplained or simple to let off steam and anger to take it on the girl like that day when Medusa walked into the study and grabbed the girl by her hair for no reason and the girl struggled to follow along without tripping over her white gown and not losing her hair by the handful._

_Medusa dragged her down the ten year old by the hair down the white corridors to an empty room with a bucket full of soap and water and drowned her head down the bucket. The girl tried to catch her breath but in vain when she started to see darkness again and passed out only to be resurfaced and feel pressure on her stomach and body._

* * *

Maka's eyes snapped open and scream as she flipped over. Only realizing she was too close to the end and falling off the bed landing on the floor.

Only the floor didn't hurt like Maka expected it to be. It was actually soft as a groan came from under her. "Oww…" a male voice groaned from the sudden pressure on his stomach and felt like he was about to vomit.

Kid opened his eyes and saw Maka sitting on top of his stomach and blushed with embarrassment but soon it cooled down as he saw the fear in those glassy emerald green eyes. Kid sat up and cradled the trembling petite close to him and she seemed to calm down at his touch.

Maka was whimpering and shaking from the memory of the nightmare she just had from her past. Kid felt the fear she was giving off and whispered sweet nothings to assure her everything was fine and nothing was going to hurt her.

"Maka, do you want to tell me about what happened?" Kid asked softly still cradling the frightened girl.

Maka shook her head 'no' not wanting to experience that awful dream again knowing she would burst out in tears if she explained it and decided to tell him when she was more composed and not anxious.

Kid understood and just continued to cradle the girl knowing she needs to regain her composure before explaining it but it might have something to do with her memories but decided not to interrogate till later.

Kid glanced over at the wall clock with various zoo animals on it. _So much for stealing some more sleep but at least it'll give me more time to bring harmony of symmetry to the house_. Kid thought to him as the clock pointed to saw its five am in the morning as the laughing soon slowly started to rise.

A few questions came to mind to the young reaper when it struck him.

_How are we going to explain Maka to Liz?!_

* * *

**A/N: I don't have much time I updated there happy I still need to do Reaper and Witch because an angry mob is starting to form also check out my profile to get hints of what's to come for future stories and I need a editor or beta readers to edit my shitty writing especially for my newer stories **

**Also it will explain some of the weird stuff I do which is really hard to explain since I'm impossible to explain and I will try to update more but my slow typing (I type with two fingers sadly) also I'm starting summer school but I will try my best to update **

**If you didn't get any of the characters I was referencing in Maka's dream then just stop reading fan fiction all together and re watch Soul Eater because I hereby deem you unworthy of SE fan fics. **

**And I am now starting to use thesaurus to come up with better words… That's all the information I have for my lovely readers for now **

**R&R and check out my polls also give me critical input so I can embellish and improve my writing just don't flame me**

**LOVE with HUGS, 88EvilnBored88 aka Bunny Overlord aka EnB**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: No time to give my pleas of sorry to my lovely readers because I've got a story to start and I know I've missed like two weeks of it so now let's start Doll**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater (for now)**_

* * *

The door slams open with a loud thud echoing through the dark room. A sickly thin and pale boy jumps and flinches at the sudden sound of his room yelping as he looks up from the pillow he smothered with his face. The scrawny boy was wearing a black robe and white cuffs that were like slips on his black shoes and white cuffs on his sleeves and neck. The boy had pinkish lavender hair that looked like an attempt of cutting it in the dark. The boy had dark blue eyes and his sickly pale skin seemed to glow in the white light the open door was giving off with a look of fear at the woman before him with an angry look on her face.

"Crona…" Medusa spoke with her arms crossed leaning against the door frame with a smile that was twisted and warped with madness, snake like almost. The boy peeked his head out of his pillow, slightly teary eyed expecting some sort of punishment and pain from her unexpected visit to his room.

"I have a job you need to do" Medusa spoke in a sinisterly soft voice which made Crona taken back by the request (demand) and looked up at his mother with a look full of fear and loneliness.

* * *

**Kid's POV**

As I comfort the distraught girl in my arms, rubbing circles into her back while muttering comforting things to her to get her to stop crying she seemed really tense as the tears wouldn't stop streaming from her eyes.

I had a feeling she was keeping her guard up or readying herself for something while she kept her eyes tight shut preventing me from looking at her. _I wonder what shook her so bad. _I thought to myself as I continued to cradle the now hiccupping petite.

_Was she dreaming about how I'm asymmetrical?! Or how one of the candles is melting faster than the others? WAIT. Is one of the candles melting faster!? OH DEATH, I BETTER GO LOOK!_ My thoughts were screaming at me to go check and the thought of something asymmetrical made me wanna cry and die a little inside and my obsessive compulsive disorder wasn't helping my thought progress at all.

I was ready to jump and race straight towards the parlor to calm the need to fix it but was snapped out of my thoughts by a sniffling sob and realized that she's still in my lap sobbing from her nightmare. Suddenly I felt the voice in my head stop and I calmed down suddenly forgetting about the candles and focusing on the petite in front of me in desperate need of comfort.

"Maka did you remember anything from your nightmare?" I asked soft whisper to prevent the snoring Patty from waking up and the thought of being beaten to death with an extra stuffed giraffe did not sound pleasing in my book and would probably jump to conclusions.

Maka looks at me with her glassy eyes full of fear and sadness. I can see a reflection of my face in her eyes of me; golden eyes, pale face, and raven black hair with three white lines on the left. The thought of my lines just makes my stomach drop knowing I can't be perfect or normal but right now I choose to ignore my imperfection for now which is strange but I'll investigate that later.

The girl nods and lets her head fall and her dirty blonde bangs fall in front of her eyes keeping me from looking into her eyes. Maka gave off a dark aura as she begins to speak low and quietly as if it's someone else speaking for her who surprised me a bit but I kept a stoic expression.

"Kid…It felt more like a memory of something that I wish I could never see nor have you experience but I get the feeling this snake woman will be coming after me for reasons unknown to me in my dream" Maka says darkly as the moonlight shadows over her almost in a darkly way.

"Maka…" I spoke trying to reassure myself that Maka is okay and she looks up with an innocently cute pout of confusion. Maka wipes the tears with her forearm and sniffles with a smile of reassurance which makes me want to return the gesture but I'm still concern for this girls well being _Even though you met her just yesterday you hold her as some persona importance even give up the symmetry and balanced for just a moment_. The voice in the back of my mind mocks and I mentally sneered at it even though it speaks the truth.

I hear Patty groan and both I and Maka look at each other then back at the still sleepy demon pistol. I realize the proximity of the position Maka and I am in and blush heavily trying to keep my thoughts clean as she shifts in my lap, back turned. Thankfully she does not see my flushed red face. I am tempted to throw Maka off my lap to prevent getting a fully fledged psychotic rant this early in the morning.

Patty sits up in her bed slouching and rubbing one eye and not both! I growled at Patty a she looked at me still rubbing the one eye and the other sleepy blue eye open just making it worst!

Patty soon snapped awake as her eyes looked like they were scanning over Maka and me. I felt self conscious and nervous with anxiety on what she would do. Soon Patty snapped up abruptly and stood on the canopy bed with her knuckles on her hips and eyebrows furrowed.

Patty snatched Maka and picked her up like she is a doll ironically she is. Patty sat down bouncing on the bed with Maka on her lap with a slightly confused look on her face like she doesn't really understand what's happening. _She has a lot to learn…_ I thought to myself.

* * *

"Hey Kiddo-kun, how are we going to explain Maka without sounding like we kidnapped her" Patty asked Kid who made an annoyed look at the pet name his Father gave him as a child.

"Shit, that's true… Until we find an excuse let's just hide Maka in a guest room because Liz won't look there while were all at school" Kid said remembering back to what Maka hinted about the snake woman coming after her this way it assures him and her that she's safe in Death City. A witch wouldn't be stupid enough to go into a city full of weapons and meisters it's practically suicide!

"Okay but I don't want Maka-chan to get lonely, oh yeah I almost forgot" Patty said putting her index finger under her lip in a way of being cute and then stopped hugging Maka like a teddy bear but as soon as she did Maka took a deep breath being cut off from air and all. Breathing heavily as the two had a look of concern if she was okay.

After a moment of reassurance Patty smiled with her eyes closed but snapped open in psychotic rage and a warped smile with a sweet voice but it came out creepy. Her focus turned to Kid and a flash of horror and fear crossed Kid's handsome pale features and golden orange eyes. Kid darted out of the door with Patty chasing behind till he was out the door and into the hallway breathing heavily and bracing himself for him to be attacked by the demon pistol only to have nothing happen and peeked an eye open to see she stopped at the door frame and the evil I'm-gonna-mug-you-face is gone.

"Good now that you're out of the room Maka and me can get ready for the day, go make me my waffles please." Patty said with a snicker and was about the close the door before Patty said one more thing "Better not turn into a pervert Kid-kun or I'll kick your ass~" Patty sung in a sing song voice and closing the wooden door.

Kid leaned his back against the corridor with a look of horror at the wooden closed door and combed his fingers through his black and white hair, having trouble believing that Patty didn't smack him down with a over stuffed toy but in fact been mature enough to just kick him out of the room with a snide comment or two…

Kid stood to his feet and realized he was in his clothes from yesterday and decided to take a shower and change his clothes. (A/N: I know what you pervy readers are thinking that I would go into such detail like a shower o/o ha. Ha. Ha. No.)

*20 minutes later*

Kid is cooking in the kitchen and waiting patiently for the timer to go off on the waffle maker grumbling about having little time to fix the house's symmetry. Liz came downstairs in her usual skimpy outfit and a huge yawn as she entered the kitchen, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Morning Liz" Kid greeted turning his attention to the waffle maker. Liz grunted and took a sip of her coffee after stirring in cream and sugar. "Oh good morning to you to Kid" Kid said mocking Liz's voice finishing their conversation for the two of them which earned a glare from the older Thompson sister.

"I'm not in the mood Kid, I fell asleep in weapon form and my limps are killing me!" Liz complained with a tired groan.

Kid soon heard laughter of the younger sister skipping down to the black and white kitchen in different clothes from her older sister's usual outfit. Instead of pumpkin shorts, knee high boots, and a skimpy top, and cross stitched cow boy hat. Patty came down in brown pumpkin shorts with black stockings underneath the shorts and a salmon color long sleeved 'v' neck shirt and black bear paws.

Liz and Kid gaped at what Patty was wearing and Kid snapped with anger and started stomping with an after putting a plate of freshly made waffles down. "What do you think you're doing Patty?!" Kid yelled upset.

Patty skipped over and grabbed the plate of waffles and sat on a barstool and scooted it into the island. Patty looked up to see Kid with a temper tantrum and a confused Liz. "Eating" Patty replies taking a bite of a big waffle chunk covered in maple syrup and whip cream. (A/N: just so you know that combination is good)

"That's not what I meant! What are you wearing! Your suppose to match with Liz so your symmetrical and in order to keep the symmetry balanced it needs to be left right left right key harmony!" Kid ranted with a shriek of horror and hand gestures pointing to Liz and then Patty to emphasize his point as he ranted on and then held to fingers on each hand doing quoting fingers to emphasize 'left right' but to end his rant and the voices in his head telling him the 'symmetry' of the girls were off which made him pass out with blood coming out of his mouth and nose and mumbling incoherent words.

During this rant Patty just stared at Kid's rambling while chewing on a waffle and Liz just slapped her palm onto her fore head listening to the rant with annoyance but was still shocked patty had the guts to change clothes from her but it made Liz feel sad that her little sister is growing up and taking a different path from hers which made her feel both old and lonely. Double threat knowing her days of being the Brooklyn devils are over since they met Kid.

Liz looked at her sister bubbly taking another bite into her third waffle (there are four waffles on her plate) and frowned a bit "Hey Patty why did you change clothes?" Liz asked out of curiosity.

"Maka told me I should expand my horizons in originality" Patty said quoting the words Maka said to her. Remembering when she pulled out her usual clothes for the day and when she turned her back she saw Maka going through her closet and switching them with her usual clothes.

* * *

*Flashback: After Patty kicked Kid out of the room*

"_Okay Maka we'll find you some clothes after I get ready for the day!" Patty said in a pose pointing at Maka._

_Maka stands up with Patty and strikes a pose or tries to not really knowing what she's doing which Patty finds adorable and glomped onto Maka hugging her. After about five minute hug if you would even consider a hug now._

_Patty skipped over to her closet and grabbed a hanger that has a skimpy top, denim jean pumpkin shorts, a silver tie, cross stitched cowboy hat, and an extra hooked on hanger for her high knee boots curtsy of Kid._

_Patty laid the outfit on the bed and went over to the bathroom connected to her bedroom next to the closet door. Patty went to brush her teeth and hair while applying some makeup leaving Maka to explore her bedroom._

_Patty started singing a tune to herself she found on the computer a while ago "What if everyone skipped down  
Along the city streets that run all throughout the town?  
Imagine if they met up in the city's heart  
And one by one they held hands and gazed up into the sky" _

_When Patty left the bathroom she found her outfit was gone and started to look around about to ask if Maka knew where her clothes were only to find Maka holding the hanger with her outfit in her arms while searching through Patty's closet drawers._

"_Maka-chan what are you doing?" Patty asked tilting her head to the side and Maka turned around with a frown._

"_Do you always where these clothes? I saw you wearing this yesterday?" Maka asked and Patty nodded. "How come doesn't it get kind of boring?" Maka continued to question._

"_My big sis Liz and me always wear the same clothes because it was the only thing we would wear that would get the Kid's seal of 'Symmetry approved'" Patty said using quoting fingers._

_Maka furrowed her eyebrows in thought and then took the outfit on her hanger and opened the window behind Patty's bed then looked down to see a pile of bushes. Maka looked at Patty without breaking eye contact with the busty girl. Maka extended a thin arm holding the hanger with the outfit in hand and released it out the window._

_Patty's jaw dropped and after a few minutes of silence stares until Patty burst out laughing on the floor and Maka smiled walking gracefully over to Patty's closet and pulled out a similar outfit just different colors and looks more warmer._

"_You need to expand your horizons and try new things plus its September so it's a lot cooler to wear warmer, comfortable clothes of your choice. Well that's where I read in a book somewhere" Maka said with a sad smile._

_Patty sat up on the floor and stared wide eyed at the petite doll. "What did use to wear before I found you in the kimono?" Patty asked._

"_I don't really remember actually but in my dream I wore a white dress like robe…" Maka answered trying to think back feeling that her memory is starting to return in bit in pieces._

_Patty stood up and hugged Maka again but more tightly and then released Maka "I'll wear what you put out for me, Kid and Liz will just have to suck it up" Patty said with a smile and Maka smiled brightly with sparkles in her eyes._

* * *

*End of Flashback*

Liz was confused at first then remembered the pretty doll Patty found at the Witch's lair in understanding but then thought that Patty was going crazy and talked to imaginary friends. _I guess Patty created an imaginary friend to make an excuse for different clothes._ Liz thought to herself taking another sip of her coffee only to realize the porcelain cup was empty. _Oh…I guess I'm out of coffee then_.

Kid recovered from his symmetry break down and mentally was yelling at Patty _DAMMIT PATTY QUIT HINTING OR LIZ MIGHT FIGURE OUT MAKA IS REAL AND THEN A LOT MORE EXPLANATIONS!_ But still lay on the black tiled floor still feeling dizzy from the blood loss of his previous tantrum.

Liz glanced over at the stove's digital clock and noticed they were late "Oh shit! Kid clean up your blood we're late!" Liz yelled and Patty darted upstairs "Patty where are you going?!"

"I…uh…getting our books and um… crayons too!" Patty yelled from down the corridor and into her bedroom being able to cleverly sneak her last waffle for Maka knowing she hasn't eaten since she found her.

Patty slammed her door opened only to hear Maka's stomach growl "Patty-chan I'm-" Maka began to spoke only to be cut off by the slam of a table in front of her and a white plate with a waffle covered in maple syrup and a smiley face whip cream. "…hungry" Maka said finishing her sentence.

"I sneaked some breakfast for you so enjoy I get to go to my first day of school!" Patty said striking a pose with her hands in the air and a foot out doing jazz hands. Maka was cutting into her food looking at it suspiciously poking the waffle with a look of curiosity painted on her delicate features.

Patty looked over and put her foot and arms down observing with fascination on what Maka would do. "It's a waffle." Patty stated and Maka looked up still confused. "You've never had a waffle before?" Patty asked with a look of shock on her face and Maka shook her head 'no'.

Patty was just about to open her mouth and explain but was interrupted by her sister "C'MON PATTY CRAYONS OR NOT LETS GO!"

Patty sighed and before leaving "Its food try it I have to go Maka I'll see you after school!" Patty said but frowned knowing to leave her soon-to-be-best-friend at home knowing she can't take her with her. Patty acted like a little kid who couldn't keep the puppy she found but closed the wooden door. "Bye Maka-chan"

Maka waved but felt sad when Patty left knowing yet again she is all alone.

* * *

**Author's notes says to gain forgiveness for taking forever with updating, Author made it longer than usual**

**EnB: No time to explain I took a while and yes I'm sorry please hold the angry mob and questions till the end of the pleas of forgiveness.**

**First off I'm done with summer school so I can do more stuff.**

**Yes I wrote two new stories one KiMa and the other kidxmakaxcrona because that's how I roll.**

**This chapter is longer because I took so long and now I shall hug you through this chapter *hugs* (AWKWARD)**

**The lyrics patty was singing were the English dub Jubyphonic PONPONPON it's a good song you should look it up if you get the chance.**

**I know you want me to update my other stories but this took me four hours to type…yes I'm a slow type writer… But I will try my best to update things oh yeah please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other stories but if I have too I'll shorten the chapters and then update more often but I usually hate that so I'm going to guess you would especially with cliff hangers (even though I just gave you a cliff hanger)**

**Next time on Doll: Maka's adventure through Death City, A star leads the way home **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'll save my pleas of forgiveness and answers as well as questions until the end of this chapter which is going to have a big brother scene to it and please not that this story is gonna have changes in the plot where the beginning of the anime but with Soul having no partner and the episode taking place where Black*Star and Soul team up to fight the Grimm Reaper's son and where Maka and Soul never fought or met Blair.**

**I don't own Soul Eater and it is very sad that is ended but look on the bright side Soul Eater Not! Starts in November and the Atsushi Ōkubo drawing book is coming out which is a book that shows posters and other things he's created that includes Soul Eater, who knows it might have a shirtless Kid photo ;) *blood dripping from nose*…**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Maka's Adventure through Death City, A star leads the way home!**

Death the Kid was unsure whether to skip school to stay home and keeping an eye on Maka considering they were already three hours late for school. But there was no rush as they walked through the stone sidewalk and around the construction workers putting up stands of all sorts for the festival in Death Plaza.

Patty's eyes grew wide as she stared at all the colorful streamers, balloons and the smell of food cooking wishing she could show Maka all this and introduce everything. Patty's heart sank at the thought of Maka and turned to Kid, who was walking in between her and Liz.

"Hey Kid-kun can we ditch and stay for the festival" Patty said with hope filling her voice. Kid was about to answer but before he could Liz shook her head 'no' and gave Patty a stern motherly glare and a lecturing tone in her answer to Patty's question.

"No Patty we're already three hours late and it's our first time in school since we've been on the streets." Liz finished putting her hands on her hips as they walked up the numerous of steps that lead the academy.

"Forget the festival, look! Isn't my Father's school just marvelous? The architecture is absolutely symmetrical!" Kid interrupted with admiration and possibly insanity to what it sounded like to Liz.

Patty gave Kid a baffled look as the words "Forget the festival" rang in her ears and was about to say something along the words "How about we forget the symmetry!" but was interrupted by an albino kid around Kid's age wearing a yellow and black varsity jacket, maroon pants, yellow and black doc martins, and a sweat band that had what looked like his signature logo 'Soul E A T'.

"It's about time you guys got here we've been waiting here for three hours." The albino boy said. Patty thought he looked like an old man and snickered at the thought.

"Oh are you here to give us a tour?" Kid asked with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

The albino kid chuckled and Kid looked at him confused and answered "If you were here at seven like everyone else you could have looked around yourself" the albino leaned against the column of the school. Kid gave a stern look "What's that, did you say seven? …SAY EIGHT DAMMIT!" Kid pointed an accusing finger at him which made the Albino kid dumbfounded at the finger in his face.

Liz started to hear yelling or what sounded like yelling and looked up at one of the spikes on the academy. "What is that? It looks like a monkey… Hey Kid I think its yelling at you?" Liz said squinting up at the tiny figure to see it better as it ranted on about something along the words 'god' and 'star' until it started screaming when the tip of the spike it was standing on broke off.

Kid blanched and stared in horror at the kid with blue hair claimed as 'Black*Star' dressed in what looks like assassin clothing with a star tattoo on his left shoulder and the same logo on some of his clothing. Kid was contemplating where to bury this 'Black*Star's' body for destroying the symmetry of the architecture of his honorable father's school.

"I THE GREAT BLACK*STAR AM HERE TO ASSASSINATE YOU!" Black*Star said pointing a fingerless gloved finger at Death the Kid. _Damn this guy is annoying, does he even know what assassinate means?_ Kid thought as the albino boy sighed and mentally face palmed at his best friend.

"It's not an assassination if the person sees you Black*Star" the albino said and stood up and went to the other side of where Black*Star was standing between Death the Kid.

Death the Kid had an angered look that can make a grown man wither away "Liz! Patty!" Kid spoke.

"YEAH!" Patty answered in an upbeat voice excited for a fight while Liz just sighed tired of her weapon form due to falling asleep last night in her gun form all night. "Geez can't we go a day without getting in a fight on the streets." Liz complained as the two sisters transformed into pistols and caught into Kid's hands and changed his stance to a fighting one pointing each gun at the two on both sides making him cross his arms.

"Challenging a shinigami, I won't guarantee the safety of your souls especially after destroying the symmetry" Kid answered before he started shooting.

Patty sat in gun form with no clothes through the resonance and started thinking to herself as the fight went on with the two avoiding their wavelength bullets _Huh, I wonder what Maka is doing right now?_

* * *

When Patty and the others left the mansion to go to school it left Maka all to herself, Maka was used to being alone so this unfazed her but felt her heart sank a bit being alone even if she isn't in that Witch's laboratory anymore. Maka looked down at her waffle and noticed it was starting to get soggy and the whip cream started to melt so she quickly chomped on her breakfast.

"This..Is…DELICIOUS!" Maka claimed with excitement in her voice talking to no one in particular.

When she finished everything went back to silence and looked around the girly room wondering what to do. Maka walked out of Patty's bedroom and started peeking through various doors with curiosity and childish excitement.

After going down the hall she found a large bedroom that Maka suspected was Kid's room and started to look around the room. Everything was lined up perfectly with the pictures and the floor. Maka tip toed over to Kid's closet and was shocked to find endless copies of the same exact black suit she saw him in the first time she met him.

Maka plucked one of the suits of the hanger and examined it like a puzzle for a few moments before stripping out of the nightgown Patty lent her and slipped into the white dress shirt, black dress pants, and black sports jacket with the white squares stitched into the shoulders and buttons of the jacket.

Everything was just too big and when Maka tried to take a step she tripped on the pants sleeves that flopped over her feet and landed on her face. Fortunately his room had carpet instead of tile so it softens her fall. Maka lifted her face from the soft white carpet but still lay on the floor knowing she would trip on the baggy sleeves of the suit. She blew her bangs that slightly out of her eyes and sighed.

Maka stood up on all fours and carefully crawl back to Patty's room leaving behind the night gown on the floor. When Maka reached Patty's room she decided to find clothes that fit her a bit more.

*1 mess and 15 minutes later*

After finally stopping at 8 outfits, Maka found one that actually fit her due to different body types...because Patty's clothes were too baggy in the front, after all the younger demon pistol is more busty than the small petite.

The outfit Maka found was in the very back of the large walk in closet which led to think it was old clothes not donated yet or just too small. The outfit looked like _Sailor Moon_. It was a white sailor shirt with a royal blue collar, two rows of eight white buttons in the front and a red handkerchief tied in the front like a tie, a royal blue skirt and black stockings, and white matching boots. (Spartoi outfit Maka wears because I drew a cover photo for it).

Maka smiled to herself "Perfect!" and turned around to face the bedroom only to be face with the mess Maka created while searching for something to wear and sweat dropped feeling uneasy. So the quickest thing came to the doll's mind was to shove everything under the bed like Patty does.

"Problem solved!" As time passed Maka grew bored and tired of being in solitary in the Gallows Mansion. Maka went out of Patty's room and walked around the mansion until she ended up in a more open room and saw a clear screen door to the outside. Maka pressed her face up against the glass of the screen to see a forest with trees filled with orange, red, and brown leaves as some fell into piles on the ground and covered what was where the grass should be.

Now Maka has never been anywhere and has practically never seen anything other than what she read in books or seen in pictures. So when she saw a calico kitten staring at Maka with soft baby blue eyes curiosity filled her. After the little stare down from the two, without hesitation Maka slid the glass screen door open, closing it behind her and chased after the kitten wanting to pet it. But whenever she got close to the kitten it would move some distance away where she can't reach it. But Maka was stubborn and curious a bad combination to some people but a gift to others.

Maka continued to chase the calico kitten through the yard and slipped past through the black spiked gate easily. Still chasing the slightly faster kitten into the forest unknown to where she's going or for that matter she continued to follow the kitten until the trees became less and creating a pathway.

Maka started to get nervous and scared when she noticed she didn't know where she was and mentally cursed herself for leaving the Gallows Mansion. The sun was still laughing in the sky and the heat started to rise close to noon. When she finally started to run out of breath on the dirt pathway she dropped to her knees to catch her breath and calm down her heart hammering in her chest.

The little calico kitten noticed that the girl stopped following and turned around to see the petite sitting on her knees panting. The little kitten moved a bit closer to Maka almost with a look of concern at the exhausted girl. Maka looked up to see the kitty concerned for her and smiled at it. After about 5 minutes she caught her breath and stood up again following the kitten at a walking pace until they reached a two story orange pumpkin house which looked like a large pumpkin and a smaller pumpkin stacked on top of each other.

"I've never seen a pumpkin house before" Maka muttered to herself and found the house strangely welcoming with all the cute little homey things like a garden gnome and a welcome mat.

Maka knocked on the door as the calico kitten walked through the cat door on the purple wooden door. Maka then heard voices chatting one sounded female and yelled at the other "BLAIR GET THE DOOR WE HAVE COMPANY!"

After some muttering of not so friendly words the door opened and in front of Maka was a woman about early twenties, long purple curled hair with fluffy cat ears on the sides of her head, golden honey eyes, two sizes too small dress that stopped mid thigh, long purple gloves, and purple and black curled shoes. She was what some people might say "slutty" or "attractive" or "a full rack" or maybe even a "witch"

"Hello I'm Blair! Who are you?" Blair introduced herself with a smile that made Maka wanted to smile back at as the atmosphere felt amicable.

"I'm Maka, it's nice to meet you" Maka answered and held a small hand out and Blair took it and shook her hand pleased with the response she got from the girl _She's looks like such a doll_ Blair thought to herself even though she doesn't know she actually is a doll.

"Well Maka, come on in there's pumpkin pie and tea if you want some as well as fish." Blair said beckoning the green eyed girl to come in which made Maka happy "Thank you I would love to, I kind of got lost chasing a calico kitten." Maka answered slightly embarrassed.

Blair stared confused "Calico kitten? Oh! You mean Tori! So that's who led you here?" Blair asked and Maka nodded taking a seat in a chaise sofa with a little coffee table in front of her and on the other side a couch where Blair sat across from Maka.

Blair got up and went to the kitchen only to come back a pie in her hands with a crisscrossed top covering it placing it in front of Maka on the coffee table and going back to the kitchen only to come back with tea and plates with other utensils. After serving Maka a cup of tea and a slice of pie with a glossed over orange filling she then sat back down across from Maka.

Blair was in mid thought as Maka continued to eat the pastry she thought was yummy. A girl that looks about Maka's age walked in wearing denim jeans, a white jacket, and a black beanie cap. The girl had brown hair going down mid back with blonde streaks and her bangs pushed to the left, one slightly covering her pale blue eyes. Blair jumped to questioning the girl.

"Tori! What stupid thing did you do to make you want to bring Maka here?" Blair interrogated Tori who simply answered:

"She looked bored in that mansion by herself and it looks like she's never been around here before so I brought her here for company"

Tori went over behind Maka and pulled into a hug and rested her head on top of Maka's and turned to Blair with a pleading eyes "Can we keep her please~ she looks so small and cute like a kitty cat!" Tori begged while swinging Maka in the hug lock she had her in making Maka's long hair swish side to side.

Blair thought for a moment when Maka interrupted "I can't Patty-chan and Kid-kun would be worried" Maka said but quickly added with a smile "But we can be friends"

"The Maka has spoken sorry Tori also we can't afford another one in here, hell I can barely afford to let you free load" Blair said and Tori pouted slightly and released Maka who stood up and hugged Tori quickly and then turned to Blair "Thank you for the tea but I've got to go home" Maka said bowing slightly in a traditional way as Blair and Tori guided her out of the pumpkin house.

Maka continued walking till she turned towards the two a distance away and waved goodbye and the two waved back. "BYE" and turned to walk away finding her way back home.

* * *

Maka's POV:

Tori reminded me of Patty and the company was really considerate of her noticing I was lonely and bored inside the giant mansion. But unfortunately I'm lost or knowing where I am I could of asked them for directions but they've done so much for me in keeping me company so I didn't want to bother them.

In the forest leaves fell everywhere like rain which made me feel at ease. _I wonder why I had that strange nightmare it felt more like a memory but what happened when I blacked out through the nightmare. I have a first name but what's my last name I just noticed that? _

_Who's my family? _

_Who can I trust? I can trust Patty for sure but for some reason Kid feels familiar. _

_Why am I a doll and why did I turn human if I am a doll? So many questions my head is starting to hurt_ I thought and chose not to think about that and think of more about getting home before it gets late.

I reached a fork in the road and had to choose a path_ Left or right?_ "Hmmm…only one way to solve this…" I muttered to myself and pointed left and then to the right at each word "Eenie, meanie, mighty, mo, catch a Patty by her toe if she hollers let her go, Kid told me to pick the very best one and you are it!" my finger pointed to the left side of the path and I smiled at my decision.

I continued walking down the left path that seemed to have less trees and leaves but stone sidewalk and paper lanterns hanging along the streets but not really glowing brightly since its still mid afternoon by the looks of it.

Something smelled delicious and I didn't really know this city that well so I just wondered but felt that others were staring so I put my hands together behind my back and walked looking at all the cute little stands with different types of advertisement but I didn't have any money so I couldn't buy anything.

I frowned when I glanced at what look like a colorful ball assorted from white, pink, green, light brown, and chocolate. I felt my stomach growl and the last thing I had was that delicious pumpkin pie. I sighed and continued to look at all the little stands that didn't look like they were opened probably not till it was night time.

I felt the presence of someone following me but whenever I turned around I saw nothing but passersby's walking to whatever destination they were going. I made a turn on the corner hoping I would lose whatever was following me only to be face with a dead end_._

I was about to turn around and find another way home only to be face with three…not very attractive men… The three of them looked intoxicated with alcohol of some sort as they stagger toward me blocking my path of the narrow alley.

"Looks…*hic*-ike we got lucky boys this *hic* ones a cutie…" One of men said hiccupping between words with a smile that did not look friendly at all spoke.

One of them chuckled creepy like and slurred their words "Your right eddy, no rack but pretty hot"

The other one I noticed had a small knife and a scary look that was directed at me.

_Shit..._

* * *

Black*Star POV:

"Damn dweeb…symmetry freak…next time I'll kick his ass and surpass god…" I muttered to myself as I walked on the rooftops of the buildings not wanting to deal with all those people getting in my way or try to patch up my injuries.

My teal blue hair was scorched and flattened so it was no longer spiky. My clothes were cinched and some parts torn or missing like a part of my glove burned away. It was worse than what Soul had. "Fuck that Death canon did a number on me and it's not my fault he was trying to be more popular than me I'll surpass god once I beat that asshole" I said to myself noticing I didn't have an audience, I could of just gone by the plaza to show off my godliness but right now I wanted to be alone.

Today was the day; I challenged a Shinigami and made him pass out from a little trim to his bangs, which was my only victory out of this day. I thought me and Soul could take him out with our power of friendship but we didn't connect soul wavelengths before he transformed and I tried to catch him only to miss which ended up with us getting cut up and shot at with wavelengths.

I didn't realize I was gripping my fists so tightly but started to hear glass shattering and a couple of guys talking. I carefully looked over the side of the building I was standing on to see a girl that looked about my age cornered by three drunks.

"Assassin's rule number one - silence: dissolve in the darkness and erase your breath. Wait for an opening to attack your target" I say to myself and since they're drunk and have slow reaction time I can strike

"Assassin's rule number two - transposition thinking: Analyze the target in order to predict his thoughts and movements"

"Assassin's rule number three - speed: take out the target before the target notices your presence." I take a deep breath and take a leap between the blonde girl and the three bastards about to wish they weren't alive.

"I AM THE GREAT BLACK*STAR THE ONE WHO WILL SURPASS GOD I'VE COME TO SAVE YOU!" I yell in loud voice as it echoes through the alley way. The blonde girl stares at my awesome godliness in silence and I start to beat the living shit out of those bastards who tried to take advantage of the girl.

_Sometimes a big man has to help little people_ I thought to myself proud to help the girl. I turned around after I KO'd those three guys to the side and faced the small one I helped out.

She had long blonde hair almost as long as Tsubaki's and kind of a small chest as well as a small figure and was about the same height as me maybe a bit a inch taller and had what looked like a sailor uniform or a school uniform it's hard to tell but I feel like I've seen her somewhere before…

The girl had a big smile on her face and ran up to hug me suddenly. It surprised me for a second and I slowly started to hug her back. After moments later she released me smiling still. "Thanks for saving me Black*Star, my names Maka" Maka said to me and the words rolled over in my head _Maka, Maka, Maka where have I heard that name before…I meet all sorts of people but why does that sound so familiar? A god should always remember who he meets._

I puffed out my chest and crossed my arms "Well it wasn't a problem a man who will surpass god has to protect his people or no one could worship me as simple as that" I said arrogantly and peeked at Maka who had a curious look on her face.

"Hey Black*Star-san can you help me find my way home?" Maka asked me and I tried not to cringe at the suffix of "san" and pointed a missing gloved finger at her and she flinched slightly at the sudden movement.

"First if you join me for ramen and mochi-ice cream at the fall festival your god will consider helping you find your way home!" I exclaimed loudly and she had a nervous look.

"Are you sure it's okay and I don't really have any money to pay for the food and I'm not really that hun-"Maka was cut off by a loud growl from what sounded like her stomach…or a bear. "-gry" she finished her sentence lamely.

To save her breath from a rant I stop her and cut off with "Your god can pay for it and you look hungry from being lost" she raised her hand like in a classroom scene to question something and I nod pointing to her to ask her question.

"What's mochi ice cream and ramen?" she asks with a clueless and naïve expression on her face and I go into a shocked mortified expression not believing what I just heard because she looked like she wasn't kidding.

Something in my mind told me, _this girl looks like she doesn't know anything and you should be the one to teach her like the big star you are._ I thought about those words and something clicked in my mind and I took one hand into the girls and the other hand out showing her the festival as I guided her out of the alley way.

"Like the god I will become I will teach you what I know and then guide you home" I answered loud enough for people to turn and give us questioning looks which didn't seem to embarrass Maka. As long as she doesn't steal the spot light then I will take her under my wing.

"Hey…can I call you *Star-kun?" Maka asked in a shy way and for some reason I remember someone calling me that when I was little and shrugged off the nostalgia.

"Of course and I'll call you Maka-chan!" I stated proudly and she nodded as I marched over with Maka following me quickly behind to the Japanese pastry stand. "You'll love it! Tastes as good as it does in Japan!" I say loudly and Maka had a childish glimmer in her eyes as we both march through the festival.

* * *

Patty's POV

Kid passed out over a bad haircut and is still hysterical about it even though it'll grow back. I'm still giggly over the fact how serious and concentrated over the fact he tried to match up the uncut bangs just right with the scissors with the cut bangs.

He almost blacked out twice and threw up three times when he looked in the mirror. I covered my mouth with duct tape so I can try to let the giggles and laughter subside. I think the other reason he's hysterical was because me and sis didn't dress alike.

Sudden realization hit me that I haven't seen Maka since we got home and that made me jump out of my seat and an attempt to be serious which seemed to scare Liz senseless from her skills of the nail art.

"What's wrong Patty" Liz asked me slightly concerned after composing herself and checking if she screwed up the paint. I ripped off the duct tape quickly and it hurt a lot leaving a red marks where the tape was suppose to be but tried not to yell 'OW'.

I try to come up with an excuse quickly "Oh…um…I need to…take a bubble bath! Yeah I'm going to go do that…" I say and face palm myself for my horribly bad excuse but Liz doesn't see that and just gives me a weird look and shrugs.

"Oh...Okay have fun"

I darted up the stairs before Liz could say anything else and I darted up to Kid's room and stopped at the white door thinking how I should play this without destroying quote "symmetry of the room"

I knock three times and then open the door a little and go back to lean against the wall across the door before I hear Kid respond I charge towards the door and jump mid air kicking the door open only to smash into something that responded with a yell and a groan "SHIT THAT HURTS!"

When I land on my feet from that leap I took I turned and closed the door only to see Kid with a lump in the middle of his forehead leaning against the wall holding his nose. I noticed he trimmed his to look like it was originally just slightly shorter and not covering his eyes.

I giggled at his pain before stopping myself _Patty focus this is serious time!_ The little voice in my head reminded me and turned toward the culprit of the crime. "I HAVE A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU! 1. WHERE THE HELL IS MAKA? 2. DID YOU USE ALL MY STRAWBERRY HELLO KITTY BUBBLE BATH SOAP?" _I will beat him to pulp if the second one is true!_ I thought to myself.

Kid stood up dusting himself off with one hand while the other had his nose plugged preventing the blood from coming out which made his voice sound funny when he talked. "1. What the hell with the door to my face when I said 'I'll get it!' 2. No I haven't seen Maka I thought she was with you 3. Why the hell would I take bubble bath soap?! 4. Did you go into my room!? I'm missing a suit!" Kid yelled at me answering my questions as well as asking questions when I noticed something on the ground and stopped his rant for a minute.

"Hold on what's this?" I held up the nightgown I lent Maka. I started to panic coming up with scenarios until one stuck to my mind "Oh shit she probably dressed up like you and running around destroying the town while the town thinks it's you?!" I say in serious panic until switched to laughing out loud at the thought and Kid just sighed in an exhausted way a parent would do.

"Patty I highly doubt that and also I think we should tell Liz about Maka before it turns into a misunderstanding and I want to report to Father about Maka being found at the witch's house that way we can protect her if the witch comes back for her. I also want her to attend school that way she won't be alone." Kid said.

I grab Kid's shoulders and shake them back and forth "Hello did you not listen to question 1: WHERE'S MAKA?! Or the fact neither of us knows where Maka is so how can we explain it!" I yell as I shake them back and forth before I soon release him and pace back and forth.

The sun was replaced with storm clouds and it dripped onto the windows of Kid's bedroom. I continue to pace as Kid thinks of something while cleaning up his nosebleed. "First the bubble bath soap is gone and now my best friend is missing. KID, CALL A SEARCH PARTY SOMETHING!" I yelled as I mutter more issues.

A series of banging on the door echoed through the mansion and both Kid and I stopped what we were doing , turned to look at each other only to race off to the two large white double doors.

Kid and I opened the door only to be faced with someone we never thought would come to the door.

Black*Star.

I was ready to beat the living shit out of him for even bothering to come back after we kicked his ass on the school grounds despite the haircut he gave Kid and the self-centered ego, he seemed pretty cool.

Black*Star opened his mouth and the thought of him being cool disappeared without a second thought "SEE WHAT DID I TELL YOU A BIG MAN LIKE ME CAN HAVE A SENSE OF DIRECTION! YAHOOOOO!"

"Thanks *Star-kun for leading me home!" a voice said peeping behind him. I know that voice from…_Oh death on second thought I take back what took back before "Black*Star is cool" MY BESTFRIEND IS HOME!_ Before I had a chance to tackle Maka into a death hug, I smell something weird that smelled like the cross between fog and sweat. _Oh I know this smell _I turned to look at Kid who had a stoic poker face and there was only one explanation for this_… KID-KUNS JEALOUS OF A MONKEY!_

I tackled Maka in a glomping hug smothering her "It's great to see you Patty-chan, *Star-kun showed me the fall festival and he taught me all sorts of things after saving me from these three strangers" Maka-chan explains but it slightly muffled out when my thoughts are singing _YAY SHE'S HOME!_

I gave Black*Star a look saying I'll-let-you-live…-for-now and Black*Star just nods and looked at Maka before waving goodbye "Your god must leave now see you later Maka-chan" I released Maka from the hug and waved goodbye as well "Byeeeee *Star-kun!" after that we closed the door and Maka went over and hugged Kid which gave Kid a dumbfounded look before he hugged back with what looked like a tint of pink on his face. "I missed you too Maka" Kid answered, to me it sounded shy.

After a few minutes that hug was no longer a hug decided to get between them and group hug it. "Care to explain?" Liz interrupted wearing a black tank top and purple pajama pants and blue slippers with her arms crossed. We all turned our head in the group hug to look at her.

"You can join the hug if you want" Maka offered.

_Damn…_

* * *

**Author's notes says after three weeks of no update EnB did an extra long chapter**

**EnB: Saying thank you to you lovely supporters and questions you've asked or just commented**

**CureNoble0, Call me Squirtle, Guests, Guests, AkiraSaphire, deaththekids sis, MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan, maeva, Arashiwarrior, Sakura Ringo, ThatOneChickWho WritesFanfic, Guest, OceanicSummerNights1, Mayan Calendar, deaththegirlkitty, Codachromegirl, Addeynne Bixby, itsmeduh1029, author144, Guest, BlackDragonLanceTR16, MakiGomi27, Hatsune Miku321, Guest, FEARFLUFFLY, lilangel25, Snowypuppy, 1thorn123, 88GoldenNineTailedFox88, 88KidxMaka88, Aielmi, CansIHasYaoi, CharmyXcream14, Cherryberry998, DeathTheGirl13, Dtksgirl, Gold-Bunni-123, Kim Dreamcatcher, Kitten123130, Lacie Hikari, MadWomanWithABox, Mammothdeath, Nightmare vision, NinjaDeathKidTwiHostTMI, Rain makes me cry, Rhytha, SerasthetheReaper, ShadowShinigami2250, ShyBandGirl, The Magician of MoonLight, The daughter of rain and snow, XxDeathTheKid4EverxX, animeismylife15, badwolfspriness, black-cat78766, chocolateapples1432, , euphylove619, sharp1e**

**DeathTheKidsDinosaurRawr: thank you for now getting that image in my head…probably won't be using the word "skimpy" for a while maybe a new synonym to use… **

**THANK YOU ALL FOR LOVING AND SUPPORTING WITH REVIEWS FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES, I LOVE YOU MORE THAN BUNNIES AND FOR LOVING KIDXMAKA!**

**Q: Why did you use Patty as a protagonist in the story instead of Liz**

**A: Because I'm sick of the OOC Patty and felt like this is how Patty would respond and act which is childish and naïve but feeling like a package deal with Liz in her shadow. She reminds me of my little sister (the one who's birthday passed a while ago she saw the responses and loved it saying thank you) so I took some of my sisters experiences and POV and shoved it into Patty growing up a bit. So Patty deserves some spot light by the way she isn't obsessed with giraffes she's obsessed with creating artsy animal statues out of things she finds like a dragon made of napkins or a giraffe made from her test paper.**

**Q: Where did you get your inspiration?**

**A: It just comes to me most of the time or the things I do and experience like I'll play games from RPG maker but for this story it came from the story Maka the Bunny (great story by the way you should read it if you get the chance), the song Dollhouse as well as the fanfic, and the computer games Witch's House and Mad Father's daughter.**

**Q: Will you ever finish the rest of the stories**

**A: -_- some I've just been too lazy to continue and others I just don't get enough laptop time to type them down since this one chapter in particular took me all day to type with my two fingers you'll just have to be patient my hiatus but school starts in two weeks from now and I've got to learn how to type fast enough and keep my grades up I'll use my weekends to finish them up as well as add soooo many new stories from my journal ^_^**

**EnB: Okay you heard the Q&A and if you have more questions or questions your thinking because I know you are (I know all) ask in the reviews or tell me what you think or any suggestions. Also you have killed my index fingers…I can't poke them to see if they're okay TT^TT**

**I'm also watching Attack on Titan and sketched a Attack on Kishin picture of the three meisters pretty cool I'll try to show it soon :D I must find things to fill the void of closure due to the ending of Soul Eater.**

**I'll try to get Reaper and Witch, Searching for Strength, and Clock Keeper up as soon as I can this week but don't hate because my fingers fell off ^_^''' **

**Please Review, Follow, Favorite, and Question, Love it, Share it, and worship it maybe. Till next time**

**XOXO MORE THAN BUNNIES**

**Sincerely 88EvilnBored88 aka EnB **

**BYEZIES! I mean *Grimm Reaper voice* BYEZIES! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note is a place where I like to read books!**

**EnB: Okay I left you guys on a cliff hanger so that was kind of messed up but now let's start chapter seven even though that's the most asymmetrical number on the planet I promise or at least try to promise to add more fluff on symmetrical number 8.**

**Kid: I heard you went to your school open house? How was it? Was it symmetrical?**

**EnB: Yup I got to see my high school and yes it was symmetrical. It's a complete square. But the library was beautiful! Not like the one in soul eater but beautiful! Maybe I can get fan fiction done during school hours? Eh Well see.**

**Maka: Are you ever gonna work on other stories besides this one?**

**EnB: Maybe if I can type fast enough with a faster though process.**

* * *

Elizabeth Thompson isn't like all the normal girly girls you see that just paint their nails and focus on their hair like a life line. No. Elizabeth Thompson was a Brooklyn Devil that would steal to keep herself and her little sister alive.

The Older Thompson sister wasn't the brightest of them all but she had street smarts and was really considerate in protecting her little sister Patty from all those dangers to keep her little sister naïve and happy from what reality threw at them. Liz would be the one to usually take the blow and shoot them down with different settings of wavelength bullets. Maybe even fill their bullets with rocks or something. But nevertheless Liz was a good big sister even if she got cowardly sometimes.

Would they have survived if Death the Kid had found them? Probably not.

(Then again when Death the Kid found them their life would be eight times more dangerous as weapons of a slightly mentally unstable Shinigami with the obsession of symmetry.)

Does Liz regret the attempt mugging of a shinigami? Not one bit, because if they didn't. They wouldn't of have met. Well who knows? Just happy it happened this way even though at first they did it out of greed and a good life for Patty. They eventually grew out of greed the more they stayed around Kid, they're little brother.

But lately Liz has been sensing some secret keeping between her sister and little brother. It's been making her feel insecure and this left out feeling inside.

It's giving the impression she can't keep a secret or if it's something she's done. Liz has been getting this empty void feeling since the day Patty started switching clothes around and doing things without her. All her life, Liz has been protecting and speaking for Patty to prevent embarrassment because Patty can't use her words correctly so it ended up with Liz being the more "dominant sister" of the Thompsons.

Liz couldn't figure out what made Patty go all depressed and easily ticked off at the same time during this month but when she suddenly found the pretty doll named "Maka" she became happier and open, forging her own path different from Liz's. It left Liz way behind the road of fate and Liz didn't like that.

But when Liz saw Patty and Kid racing to answer the door before Liz even got out of her chair and decided to spy on the conversation at the door behind the corner. Honestly she left childish doing this when she could just walk up there but it seemed easier this way.

Liz listened intently as she saw Patty with a scowl and Kid with a stoic expression when they opened the door. She didn't know why they seemed upset at who was at the door but then quickly understood as a loud obnoxious voice spoke. The same obnoxious voice that challenged Kid with his illogical goal to surpass god by defeating Kid which made no sense at all but they kicked his ass and his temporary weapon. Liz actually thought that the albino "Soul" was pretty cool (and hot) but chose not to mouth those words due to embarrassment of saying that and to defend her little bro.

"SEE WHAT I TOLD YOU A BIG MAN LIKE ME CAN HAVE A SENSE OF DIRECTION YAHOOO!" The voice of the blue monkey seemed to ring in Liz's bleeding ears as of the rest of the Gallows Mansion.

But then Liz saw their faces turned relieve and Patty seemed to be glowing brightly with happiness when they heard a soft but happy voice with Black*Star. "Thanks for leading me the way home *Star-kun"

I noticed Kid had this strange look on his face that looked like the cross between a grimace and a horrible poker face with a slight eye twitching. I couldn't read his emotions so well but suddenly Patty disappeared between the open white doors. (The position Liz was in was where the two double white doors were open on both sides and Liz couldn't see from the left but Kid's bad poker face.)

Liz tries to listen in even more from the corner but it's drown out by Patty's singing "YAY SHE'S HOME YAY SHE'S HOME YAY~" but failed and then there was a moment of silence at the door and then Black*Star speaks in a slightly happy/obnoxious voice "Your god must leave now see you later Maka-chan"

Liz froze at the name "Maka" _Isn't Maka just a doll? A toy? What the hell is going on?! _Liz's thoughts were jumbled in confusion and that made her scared when then Patty stepped outside the door in a loud voice probably waving "BYEEEE *STAR-KUN!" with a bit of sarcasm in Patty's voice teasing Black*Star with the nickname.

Liz hid a bit more behind the corner so they wouldn't notice her as the two close the door and a girl with long blonde hair and short bangs that seemed to shape her face and glassy emerald eyes from what Liz remembers from the doll. The mysterious girl supposedly named "Maka" the same name from the doll Patty found looked like she was from Sailor Moon only thing is her clothes were slightly damp and covered in soot.

"Maka" padded over to Kid and wrapped her arms around Kid's waist as Liz watched in fascination at Kid's reaction before hugging back with a slightly red face which made Liz want to "Awwwwwwwwwwwwww" at that when Kid muttered something Liz couldn't hear as he rested his chin on top of the girl's head and it was too long of a hug and Patty decided to join in making a group hug which made Liz feel left out.

_Was this what they were hiding from me? _Liz thought slightly upset at the scene. Liz decided to step in front of them trying to find out the truth with her arms crossed and wearing a serious expecting look on her features and spoke up "Care to explain?"

The three turned their head while still in the group hug, two with surprised looks and one calm look from the trio. (Maka was the one with the calm look)

"You can join the hug if you want" Maka offered with a smile which put Liz off with a shocked expression and thought _THAT WASN'T WHAT I MET!_

* * *

Maka's POV

After I offered the pretty girl that looked like Patty's sister a group hug she had this dumbfounded look on her face before asking to have a talk in the living room.

So here I am sitting on a pretty comfy leather couch with Patty on my right side and Kid on my left. The girl named Liz was pacing back and forth in front of us muttering things I couldn't quite here but I'm guessing they aren't good because I'll have to explain to another about my curse.

Kid suddenly stood up and tried to what look like defend me "Liz it's-"

But Kid was suddenly silenced as Liz stopped pacing and pointed a finger right in his face and a scary grimace and spoke "I'll ask the questions here Kid! So don't try to even find a way out of this." Kid didn't say anything and silently sat back down next to me and glanced apologetically to me.

_Please don't be asking me the questions…._ I thought slightly scared of the taller girl and I flinched slightly when she turned her dark stare toward me and pointed a pink polished finger in my direction.

Patty looked fuming when I stole a glance and felt a resonance snapped between us and told her to calm down which she just nodded and huffed pouting childishly through the resonance which made me stifle a laugh.

I looked up at the taller girl who threw her hands on her hips and I simply nodded "Okay I'll answer your questions. What do you want to know?"

"But Maka-"Kid cut in before Liz could say anything but I didn't want to hear a rant so I hugged his head to get him to be quiet. Seemed pretty affective.

I saw Patty trying to stifle a giggle when I let go of a red faced Kid. I looked at Liz who had a pretty smug look on her face which confused me as she pulled up a white chair and sat in directly across from me with her legs crossed and arms crossed. (A/N: Only thing Liz is missing is stroking a fluffy white cat)

"Okay question one: What's your name?" Liz asked me.

"Maka" I answered calmly.

"You don't have a last name?" Liz asked slightly surprised.

"Don't have one, or I don't think I do…" I answered but it came out like a question.

"Well which is it?" Liz asked a bit impatient.

"I don't remember." I snapped.

Liz seemed to lay off a bit and continued "Okay question two: are you and Kid dating?" Liz asked with curiosity and…excitement? I didn't really understand the question but Kid jumped into the questioning.

"HUH?! IS THAT A REALLY NESSESARY QUESTION TO ASK LIZ?" Kid turned a darker shade of red that seemed to contrast with his pale skin.

Liz ignored his rant and turned her attention back to me "Well?" I decided to answer honestly mostly because she's kind of scary…

"I don't really understand the question, we're friends?" I answer looking Liz in the eye. I didn't know why Kid flashed a disappointed look before going into a blank straight look. I didn't notice Patty behind me mouthing the words "Friend Zoned" to Kid.

"Moving on…Question three!" Liz said holding up three fingers to emphasize her point. "Okay you said your name is Maka correct?" Liz said and I nodded yes. "Are you the doll Patty brought home?" Liz questioned

There was silence before I decided to spoke "Yes I'm the doll" _honesty is the best policy I don't want to destroy anything these three hold._ I thought to myself _this probably won't be my home for long especially if snake woman comes back from my dream, she'll kill them… _

There was a shocked silence as Liz stared at me in shock as I looked down at my shoes fidgeting under the gazes.

* * *

Patty handed me a pair of pink and white polka dot shorts and a white tank top and smiled at me. I smiled back "Thanks Patty"

After I told Liz, patty stepped up and argued that she can't tell anyone and that I have to stay since I have nowhere to go. Liz seemed too understood and Kid set up a guest room for me to stay in. Since I can't stay in Patty's room forever…no matter how much Patty begged.

I will be attending school tomorrow morning and Kid called in his Father so he is aware of it. Apparently he's the chairman's son. Huh…you learn something new every day…

I wonder how long I'll be human….? I hope I can stay like this. I glance over at the cartoonish skull clock and sighed as I dressed in the pajamas Patty gave me and crawled under the black and white comforter and turned off the lamp. Falling into what I hope is a dreamless sleep…

* * *

(I just had to do a scene here)

Normal POV

Death the Kid walked into the kitchen and looked at the dirtied sink and what looked like every plate, cup, fork, spoon, and knife they have. Kid felt uneasy and sweat dropped comically as he pulled on a white apron and yellow gloves.

Kid began to do the dishes and got a little fixated over what Maka said earlier when Liz interrogated her over some questions.

_I'm glad Liz can be sworn to secrecy when it doesn't involve my love life or gossip. _The word "friends" in Maka's voice seemed to be echoing over and over it was starting to get on his nerves. _Why do I even care?! I just met her last night and I'm already fixated on her? ...I don't care…even if she did smell nice…and reminded me of Odango without the pigtails… (A/N: Yup Sailor moon. Kid likes Manga and Anime because he's just that awesome)_

"Hey Kid-kun look at this!" Patty cheered hiding her smug smirk and something behind her back.

Kid turned around and took off the rubber gloves he was wearing and noticed he finished the dishes when he was thinking. "What is it Patty?"

Patty tossed Kid something and Kid caught it with both hands (A/N: because one hand just isn't right) and looked at what he caught.

It was a tomato with a smiley face on it.

"Patty what's this for?" Kid questioned confused why Patty gave him a tomato.

"It's your cousin. His name is…hm…DANNY!" Patty said buckling over laughing at the annoyed look on his face and caught his reflection on one of the clean pans.

A flushed bright red Kid was in the reflection.

As Liz walked into the Kitchen she saw a red meister and an overly laughing little sister. Liz saw the tomato and took it from Kid's grasp and took a big chomp on it as a late night snack. Not noticing the face drawn on the tomato.

Patty stopped laughing and stared in horror as her big sister ate Danny the Tomato… "DANNY! NOOOOOOO OH THE HUMANITY KID JUST LOST A COUSIN!"

Liz looked at her sister with a confused look and a mouth full of tomato "what are you going on about Patty?"

Kid just had an exhausted look and held a hand up "Patty I'm pretty sure I'll live. I'm going to bed goodnight girls" Kid said and left the room to get ready for bed.

"Goodnight Kid" Both girls said at the same time before both decided on a movie and fell asleep around midnight.

Oh how they're going to feel like crap in the morning for school…

* * *

**CureNoble0:** I will try my best just don't die on me

**Addelynne Bixby:** Wish Granted! Boom Magic :D

**MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan:** Soon is now!

**NinjaDeathKidTwiHostTMI:** Is there? O_o

**MakiGomi27:** I will try more fluff than just a hug and I will be waiting for that day to see Kid shirtless…

**XxDeathTheKid4EverxX: **I try to add more humor but I'm glad you liked that ending and here is your update

**Cherryberry998:** I thought Black*Star isn't a complete egoistic douche bag but I thought he should be more brotherly

**Angel-of-Darkness421: **Update granted

**SnowPuppy:** And there will be more moment's like that possibly next chapter eight for symmetry.

A/N: Okay I will try to get more chapters and other stories done, I'm trying my best just no pitchforks and torches also if you have any ideas for a "special" chapter idea or any suggestions. Also I'm going to try and NOT make Soul a giant douche bag well he'll have his smartass moments

I also chose the tomato instead of an apple because I was thinking about tomatoes when coming up with drafts as well as the name Danny.

Kid will also have his less-than-gentleman moments (pervy Kid hehe)

I can't think of any more news for now so just don't damn my soul! I will probably write some oneshots but I haven't decided.

Peace out my lovely bunnies (that's what I'll call my readers now because I AM THE BUNNY OVERLORD!)

Love EnB!


End file.
